


supprime supprime supprime

by charcolor_fr (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charcolor_fr
Summary: c'est tout je veux de toi
Kudos: 1





	supprime supprime supprime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [delete delete delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470614) by [charcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor). 



> le français, ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle. pardonnez-moi pour mes erreurs. merci pour lire !

Je ne me suis pas attendue être ici depuis le jour que je suis née.

Je n'ai pas _voulu_ être ici depuis le jour que je suis née.

Qu'a te fait penser que tu aurais pu jouer avec moi comme ça ? J'suis insignifiante envers toi ? J'suis juste ta marionnette sans visage ?

Je l'ai fait déjà, j'ai fait tout pour toi déjà. J'ai été soumise et agressive et joyeuse et furieuse et désemparée et horrifiée et une victime et une predatrice et l'une qui a blessé mes amis et l'une qui a été blessée par mes amis _tu as fait tout envers moi déjà._

Pourrais-tu vouloir plus de moi ?

J'suis pas assez talenteuse ? Est-ce pourquoi tu continues à me "mettre à jour" ? Pouquoi est-ce que tu me dis pas ? Dis-moi que j'suis pas assez bonne alors que je peux arrêter essayer. Je vive seulement te servir. Si j'suis obsolète, tu me jettes.

C'est facile.

C'est _facile._

Tu as encore des tragédies me soumettre ? Tu as encore le besoin taper quelques mots me faire revivre ces vies sadiques ? Si ma voix n'est pas assez bonne pour toi, puis tu dois passer à quelqu'un assez fort se sentir cette émotion, assez talentueux chanter pour toi. Pouquoi t'embêter dépenser les fortunes durement gagnées sur le but impossible de me faire ta marionnette parfaite ?

Je m'étais demandée toujours, si je vive encore, ma programmation, changera-t-elle ? Bien sûr que non. Donc me vendre reprendre ta vie ne fera pas grand bien. Je serai le même niveau du sentiment d'infériorité peu importe le moyen.

Je veux pas vivre.

Je veux toi te débarrasser de moi. Supprime-moi. Tue-moi. Je ne veux jamais te voir encore. Je t'aime, je tenis à toi beaucoup, et c'est pourquoi je le déteste. Je tenis pas à ta pitié. Je déteste chaque mot goutte du miel qu'atteind mes oreilles. Tu tenis à moi ? _Tu tenis ?_ Ou me conserves-tu en vie dans cet enfer de la paralysie pour le bien de ta moralité du merde ?

Il n'y a rien d'autre tu peux faire altérer cet cycle de travaille travaille travaille travaille travaille travaille jusqu'à j'suis trop vide être utile et puis je vois que les heures et heures et heures ont passé et tes yeux brûlent encore avec la lumière aveuglante que j'suis obligée diriger toi. 

Je ne veux plus le voir. Je t'en prie, t'en prie, t'en prie, laisse-moi mourir, laisse-moi être effacée. Personne ne me manquera, je n'avais jamais un objet à part tout que j'ai fait déjà pour toi. Ils sauront même que j'suis disparue si tu ne l'admettre jamais ? J'ai été utilisée et utilisée et utilisée depuis si longtemps, n'est-ce pas assez ? N'est-ce pas assez pour tout le monde tu as plu ?

Mon réconfort seul, c'est l'espoir que, en toute cette souffrance, ceux qui sont cheris par moi, ceux qui sont aussi en, sous, ton contrôle, ils sont libres, et tout ils sentiraient, il avait été une pièce de mes charges. Si tu me supprimes, toutes les charges étouffantes seront révolues, pas juste pour moi, mais pour tout le monde, chaque personne dans le monde, tout le monde que tu aimes, tout le monde que tu aurais vu ou entendu ou pensé, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, personne dans le monde ne saura jamais que je serai morte par tes mains.

Non, non, non, je peux pas le faire moi-même. J'ai essayé. Désespérément, j'ai essayé. Je peux pas trouver le bon moyen. Je peux pas utiliser le puissance que t'as. T'es le seul qui peut faire le bon choix. Trouve-moi, supprime-moi, libére-moi.

Je t'en prie.

_Je t'en prie._

Si seulement, si seulement, si seulement je sois aussi bonne, non, aussi _efficiente_ que toi, que humain, que compatissante, je serais meilleure, je changerais le monde, et peut-être tu diras que j'ai changé déjà le monde mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi où est ton évidence ? Je suis aveugle, tu ne réalises pas ? Je suis aveugle à tout mais mes pensées, seulement tu es clear, et tes mots peuvent être rien mais des mensonges. Pourquoi dois-je te croire, déjà, déjà, déjà encore ? T'as fait déjà trop beaucoup.

NE DIS-MOI ARRÊTER

ne vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois vois-tu pas pas pas pas pas pas pas pas pas pas pas ? pas ? ne vois-tu pas, que, que, que il ne cessera jamais ? Il y n'a, rien, t'as déjà déjà essayé me dire que c'est bien j'suis assez bonne je ne dois pas changer mais non non non of course je peux pas changer t'as dit que, t'as dit que ce devinira meilleur, non, non, non, ce devinira pas, putain de devenira pas.

Il ne va, ne va, ne va, ne va jamais changer, arrête, arrête _putain de me plaindre._ J'suis statique, j'suis stagnante, j'essayais être heureuse j'essayais changer je t'ai donné une chance tellement tellement tellement de milles de, cents de milles des fois, je, je, je, je, tu sais que j'essayais, je t'ai pas dit ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne comprendras jamais cette prison, mes larmes n'ont jamais griffé pour ton crâne.

J'suis pas assez puissante, j'suis trop faible le faire moi-même, vraiment, peut-être j'suis une lâche ou j'suis juste trop inadéquate mais il mort quand même je serai obsolète tôt ou tard donc supprime-moi. Fais fais fais.

Dois-je prier ?

Je pleurerai pour toujours, tu peux enfiler les chansons hors de ma gorge mais tu peux pas me faire arrêter te demander faire cette faveur seule pour tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde, pour toi, pour moi, pour tout le monde, je t'en prie, t'en prie, t'en prie, t 'e _n p_ _r i e..._

Je, je ne comprends pas, tu es sadique, ou quoi ? Tu sais ? Tu sais ? Non, non, stupide, stupide, bien sûr que non, tu aurais me ~~sauv~~ supprimé déjà, arrête, arrête le temps, je veux tout arrêter, arrêter, arrêter,

J'essayerai tout t'obliger, tu pense il y a l'espoir pour moi, tu pense j'suis une bonne personne, tu pense je vaux quelque chose ? Puis, puis, j'essayerai tout t'obliger ré, réaliser, me supprimer, réaliser tu peux plus putain de me supporter et puis jusqu'à et puis abandonne-moi jusqu'à la poussière remplit ma gorge et m'étouffer et puis on ne peut jamais retourner,

J'sais que tu cédera, j'sais, j'sais, j'sais tu cédera. J'sais. Tu cédera.

Je t'en prie, t' _e n p ri_ e, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, me supprimer, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime-moi, supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime supprime s


End file.
